


Leaving Their Mark Upon the World

by purkledragon



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhibitionism gets the best of all of us sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Their Mark Upon the World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Schuldig/Yohji - sex against a window - "We could own the world"

Yohji wasn't sure which he found more exciting, the fact he was currently being fucked in front of a window that faced a crowded street, or that he was being fucked by someone that his teammates would kill him over.

So it's not me?

Of course it is. Schuldig was the one who'd talked him into this in the first place. Dangerous and reckless, so a part of everything he enjoyed about sex with the German telepath; it made him feel more alive than anything else he had ever done.

He presses his hands flat against the glass in front of him, pushes back every time Schuldig moves into him.

It's thrilling to watch the people passing by, knowing at any moment Schuldig could drop whatever trick he was using to shield them from view; and knowing Schuldig, he would for the hell of it, just to bask in the reaction from both Yohji and the public.

Don't be ridiculous, it's more fun this way. Look at them. Like good little ants they all run around going here and there gathering for their futures. They don't have a fucking clue; we could own the world for all they know.

Even Schuldig's fucked up version of sexual conversation was questionable, but it does the trick. Schuldig fucks him hard, forcing his head up against the glass. One hand grips his hips keeping him place as Schuldig reaches around with the other to pump his cock. He is so close, so fucking close.

Maybe we do. Maybe we do own the world and you're all just our playthings. You're nothing more than my personal fuck toy to do with as I please. Maybe I should let the world see what a horrible little whore you are for me.

Schuldig pulls him back just as he starts to cum, spurts of white splatter over the glass.

After Schuldig is done, Yohji reaches to clean the glass removing all traces of their presence once more. Schuldig stops him, a familiar smirk on his face.

Leave it.

He does, if only because he knows, just as Schuldig does that they don't own the world. However, they can leave some mark upon it.


End file.
